Life After the End
by RainbowgasmWriter
Summary: Yuki is killed in the war with Sara. This is the story of her two boys and how they delt and deal with her loss, and become closer then even SHE would have imagined. This is life as they meet 2 years together. Kaname x Zero x Kaname YAOI
1. The End

_I dont own these characters! They belong to Matsuri Hino!_

_

* * *

_Ever since Yuki's murder by the hands of Sara Shirabuki, life had been hard for Zero. Both he and Kaname were present when Sara had pulled Takuma's sword from the blond's hands and drove it through Yuki's heart. Sara fled, leaving all three boys to stare in shock as Yuki stumbled and fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Kaname- the ever calm one even in such situations was the first to snap out of the daze and race to his sister's side, pulling her head into his lap. Takuma was next, letting out a strangled cry before collapsing on his knees- even if he hadn't done it himself; it was HIS blade that had destroyed the Kuran Princess. It took Zero a few more moments to realize what was happening, but when he did, he too ran to Yuki's side. t

Yuki had stared up at both men's faces, breathing laboured and tears falling down her cheeks, "N-nii-sama... Ze-ro..."

Zero had shut his eyes, trying to fight back tears, refusing to cry in front of Kaname. He gripped Yuki's hand tightly, biting his lip. "Yuki..." his voice was a strangled whisper.

Kaname looked down at the face of his sister, a shaky smile crossing his lips, "I-I can't believe I was so blind to her plan... I'm sorry Yuki..."

Yuki had then smiled the brightest smile they had ever seen, "I-its alright Nii-sama... J-just pro-mise me o-one t-thing... B-both of y-you..."

Both men had nodded right away. "Anything..." Kaname had promised.

Yuki smiled again. "I-I want y-you t-two to s-stop fighting each-other... A-and n-never give up w-when I'm gone... I-I'll be r-really s-sad if e-either of you do..."

Zero had looked shocked, looking up to Kaname, "B-but..."

Kaname had caught his gaze, the look on his face telling him not to argue. Zero had surprisingly stopped all comment, looking down and nodding. "I... I'll try..."

After Zero's comment, Kaname looked back down at Yuki, "For you Yuki, I'll promise to try anything..."

Yuki then used the last of her strength to take Kaname's left hand and Zero's right, placing Zero's over her heart and Kaname's over Zero's, smiling softly when neither man lifted their hand when she let go, her blood seeping through Zero's fingers and wetting Kaname's palm. "You both held my heart... Once I'm gone... I want you both to take all from me that you can... My powers aren't much, but they should help" she gasped, "in the end..." her voice was strangled, eyes drifting slowly shut. "Please, for me... Take care... of each other..." and then she was gone.

Both men sat there for several moments, eyes closed, trying to hold back tears. Surprisingly, it was Kaname who broke first, and Zero was 'blessed' by being the first person to ever see the pureblood prince cry. When he broke, Kaname's hand had gripped Zero's, still on Yuki's chest, grip firm despite the blood covering his palm and Zero's entire hand.

Zero started a little, staring at their hands for a moment before he furrowed his brows and flipped his hand over, lacing his fingers with Kaname's, letting his own tears fall. Several more moments passed.

"K-kir... Z-zero..." Kaname stuttered after a while, looking up at him, using his hand not in Zero's to wipe his eyes, embarrassed that Zero had seen him crying.

Zero wiped his own eyes on his sleeve, glancing up at Kaname. "Yeah?"

Kaname took a few breaths to try and compose himself. "D-drink her blood... All of it..."

Zero looked up at him, shocked. "What? She told us BOTH to..."

Kaname nodded, "She did... but I don't need it..." he tightened his grip on Zero's hand, "You're anything but weak Zero... but we're going up against Sara and her army... If we're going to work together, you need more strength..."

Zero looked like he was about to refuse. "I-I can't!" he shook his head, "N-not someone else! I already devoured my own brother, I can't do it again!"

"Zero..." Kaname spoke sternly, "Yuki wanted us to use her power to strengthen ourselves, I don't need it, but YOU do..."

"What would it matter if I took it or you? If we're working together, it would add up to the same power," he shook his head, "No you'd probably be able to make better use of it..."

"That's not necessarily true... I've already taken a lot of power, and there IS a limit to all I can take in." Kaname's look was still stern, but his burgundy eyes were all but begging Zero to take all the power for himself.

Zero shook his head, "Why do you even CARE Kuran? Just because Yuki asked you to?"

Kaname's hand tightened on his, "No..."

Zero looked up, surprised at his answer, "But then..."

"Just because I used you in my game doesn't mean I didn't CARE Zero... Actually I used you for the job BECAUSE I DO care... Even if you hated me, I trusted you..." Kaname's hand tugged away from Zero's, placing his bloody fingers against Zero's lips. "Take it..." his voice was soft.

Zero stared at him a moment, trying to ignore the scent of blood so near his fangs, but eventually gave in, eyes flashing red. He surprised Kaname by licking the blood off his hand, then his own before finally leaning down to sink his fangs into Yuki's cold neck.

Kaname's breath had hitched when Zero's tongue touched his skin, going silent when Zero moved onto Yuki's neck. He watched Zero take the remaining blood from Yuki's body, his breathing shaky. "S-she's gone..." his voice was thick and low.

Zero looked up at Kaname through his hair, red eyes showing the same pain Kaname himself was feeling, reaching a hand out to touch Kaname's hand again while he continued to grudgingly drain Yuki's body.

Kaname looked down at Zero, smiling weakly and gripping his hand back, trying to stop thinking about the fact that Yuki was gone, and more on the sudden connection he felt with Zero through it.

By the time Zero was done and Yuki's body turned to dust, he was shaking from the combination of the pure power mixing with his blood and the emotions of the girl he'd loved for so long truly being gone.

"S-she really IS gone..." Kaname was also shaking, letting his tears fall again.

Zero's head was bowed, his own tears falling thickly down his face, letting out a little whimper in response.

Then it was Kaname's turn to surprise again by pulling Zero into his arms and dropping his own head to Zero's shoulder. But then he too was surprised when Zero responded to his embrace by wrapping his own arms around Kaname's shoulders and resting against him. They stayed like that for only god knows how long; letting out their grief over the woman they loved in the arms of their rival for the very same girl. Something SO unexpected that it seemed completely logical. They hadn't even noticed when Shiki and Rima had come in and lead a sobbing, trembling Takuma away.

Life had been hard for Zero since then. But he wasn't in it alone. Kaname had been by his side every step of the way, through the grief, through the seemingly endless battles with Sara and her army, through the deaths of Yagari and chairman Cross, through the time after it was all over when he was trying to find a purpose to his life now that Yuki was avenged. Kaname had been there through it all, sharing his pain. And now they were closer than even Yuki would have imagined.


	2. Three Years Later

Zero sat under a tree in Lily's pasture, watching the bulky grey Thoroughbred mare run and play with Hawk, the black Friesian stallion Zero had bought for Kaname (with his own money despite Kaname's protests) when he had expressed an interest in learning to ride if they could find a horse that wasn't afraid of the pureblood, or hate him like Lily had seemed to.

Lily was having a little trouble keeping up with how big her belly was getting, and it made Zero smile. They were expecting Hawk and Lily's first foal within the month and the mare's belly was getting to be almost comically huge, and Zero couldn't help but chuckle when his stubborn, crazy horse's trot looked more like a waddle.

"She's getting close to foaling isn't she?" Kaname's voice spoke up from behind Zero.

The hunter turned his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah, I'd say we should have a foal on the ground within the next few days..." his amethyst eyes were sparkling in the fading light.

Kaname smiled back at him, "You look like an expectant mother..." his own eyes were sparkling.

Zero blushed, "Hey! You don't look all that un-motherly yourself..."

Kaname chuckled, "Yes, yes, I'm happy about this too you know..."

Zero smiled up at him, "So how was your trip?" he raised up onto his feet, brushing off his dark wash jeans, the light spring night breeze blowing at his open white dress shirt.

The pureblood looked him over as he spoke, "The usual bore..." he smirked, "You look good in my jeans Zero..."

The hunter blushed again, "I uh... these are yours?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes Zero, I doubt you own Armani... And they're just a little tight on you..." he reached his hands out to run over the low waist band of the pants- more like a hip band, "not that that's a bad thing..." he smirked wider. "As long as I'm the only one seeing them on you..."

Zero smiled a little, shaking his head and placing his arms around Kaname's neck, "You know you're insatiable right Kaname?"

The brunette pouted teasingly, "It's your fault for being so sexy..." he wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, pulling him closer.

Zero shook his head again, "Just shut up and let me kiss you..."

Kaname smiled, leaning back on the tree behind him, "Shutting up..."

Zero smirked, grabbing Kaname's hand and lacing their fingers together, pinning it against the tree by his head, his other hand against the tree on the other side. Then he leaned in and gently touched his lips to Kaname's, working them slowly against each other.

Kaname shivered at the softness of Zero's lips against his, his free hand resting on the hunter's arm. He kissed back softly, but was tugging Zero closer by the one arm, wanting more from the kiss after being away from him for the past 10 days.

Zero understood what Kaname was trying to do, leaning more into the kiss, keeping it slow, but giving the pureblood more contact.

Kaname felt his knees go weak at the extra contact, moving his own mouth faster, trying to encourage Zero to give him even more, his whole being crying for more contact, his hand that was on Zero's arm slipping down around his waist to pull their bodies together.

The hunter growled softly as he read Kaname's signals, nipping at his lower lip as his hand untangled from the pureblood's to tug his head closer by the collar of his light suit jacket, finally kissing him more passionately.

The brunette moaned softly as Zero began to kiss him like that, his now free hand tangling in Zero's silver tresses. He moaned again when Zero pressed him harder against the tree; their bodies flush against each other from the knees to their chests.

Zero too moaned at the contact between their bodies, his fangs brushing Kaname's lip, drawing a tiny bit of his pure blood from the thin skin, his tongue darting out to lap up the tiny beads before pressing into Kaname's warm mouth.

For the next several minutes both men were completely lost in their passionate, breathless kiss. Moans sounded from both throats, and hands wandered between hair and clothing, clutching and pulling. By the time they had to break apart for air, both were flushed and panting, hair and clothing mussed, Zero's shirt slipping off one shoulder.

Kaname took advantage of the bare shoulder, dipping his head to nuzzle into the warm, silky skin, taking in Zero's familiar, intoxicating scent in greedy gulps. "I missed you so much Zero... My love..."

The hunter blushed. He and Kaname had slowly started to discover that once Zero got over his hate of vampires, the only thing that had been stopping them from getting close was Yuki; and now that she was gone, they had discovered that what they had thought was hate was just passionate denial of the exact opposite. Zero knew the final realization for himself happened when he had woken from his month long coma that was a result of the same battle that had claimed the lives of his sensei and the chairman, to see Kaname at his bedside, completely distraught and broken, begging him through his tears not to leave him- he'd been like that since the moment he'd found out Zero had been hurt.

_Kaito's face was grim as he met Kaname in the hallway of the hospital. "Yagari-sensei and Cross were killed..."_

"_What about Zero? Where is he?" Kaname's heart was pounding in his throat._

"_He... he's in a coma... He's pretty badly beat up and he's not responding to anything they do to try and wake him... To be completely honest... It doesn't look good..."_

_Kaname's eyes went wide and all the color drained from his face, the spark in his eyes instantly dying out, the confidence leaving his posture and voice. "W-what do you mean?" he sounded like a scared child in that moment._

_Kaito looked at him sadly, actually feeling sorry for him- he too had come to see that at least Kaname and his circle weren't bad people. "They think we're going to lose him..."_

_Instantly the pureblood began to cry, and Kaito was the second person to see him cry. "H-he CAN'T!" he was shaking from head to toe, "He CAN'T! He CAN'T! H-he can't die..." he ran to Zero's room, pushing past the nurses to Zero's side despite their protests. "Zero! Zero PLEASE! Don't leave me..."_

_He stayed like that for the whole time Zero was out, seeming like a mad man, talking to Zero- telling him about the weather outside, the stories he was hearing from the others about the war against Sara, anything, as long as he was still talking to Zero- day in and day out for the whole month until..._

_Zero came to slowly, it taking a moment for his mind to focus, and when it did- he could hear someone crying not far to his left, he instantly recognised the voice of the pureblood, though it sounded raspy and worn out._

"_Please wake up, please... I'm on my last leg; you have to wake up... I couldn't handle it if you died...I c-can't lose you... Please Zero, please don't leave me..." _

_And that's when Zero knew he was in love with Kaname Kuran, when the pain in the brunette vampire prince's voice sent daggers through his heart and into his soul. He would do ANYTHING to take that pain away from the other man. So he opened his eyes and tried to speak, voice very very quiet and strained, "Kaname..."_

_The pureblood's head had shot up at the sound of Zero's voice, and when he saw Zero's amethyst eyes staring back at him, he broke down in a different way, eyes lighting up and breaking into deep, whole hearted laughter. "Y-you're awake! Zero..." he touched the hunter's cheek so gently, as if he was afraid the simple touch would send him back into a coma. "You're alive..." he sounded so happy, though Zero could easily pick out the heartbreak behind his words._

_He nodded, trying his best to smile at him, turning his head a little into Kaname's palm. "How c-could I d-die w-when you w-were begging m-me in t-that t-tone not t-to?" his eyes lit up in a way they never had._

_Kaname felt his heart lift, "I love you Zero... I couldn't lose another person I love..."_

_Zero stared at him for a second before smiling brightly, "K-kaname... It's al-alright... You're n-not going to l-lose me...I w-would n-never want to h-hurt you like t-that anymore... I love you t-too much..."_

_And THAT look in Kaname's eyes became Zero's favourite, it was like his soul was singing and his heart was dancing, he looked like he felt complete._

Kaname had known he was in love with Zero not long after Yuki's death, in fact, it was at her funeral just a week later. He had felt guilty about moving on so quickly, but when he saw the torn and tired expression on Zero's face at the ceremony, he knew Yuki wouldn't have been upset that he had if it was Zero he was feeling for. He knew Zero wouldn't feel the same yet, so he focused on helping him through his grief, making sure he was there whenever Zero needed someone to cry with, or rant to, he'd even let Zero take his anger out on him several times over the year between Yuki's death and Zero's coma.

He'd been overjoyed and completely ecstatic when Zero returned his feelings, and ever since that day, they'd had their fights, but they were as close as any couple could be, no- even closer because they were not only lovers and life mates, but bond mates as well- and not long after the coma, they had completed their bond, Kaname adding in a spell that bound Zero's life to his own- meaning he would live as long as Kaname would, he would never have to worry about falling to level E.

It was almost two years now since they'd completed their bond, and it got stronger with everyday that passed, and both men had never been happier in their entire lives.


	3. Zero's a VAMP!

"I missed you too baby..." Zero nudged Kaname's jaw with his nose affectionately. "More then you know..."

Kaname blushed this time, trying to hide the shiver that the girly nickname sent down his spine. He loved it; he really really loved it when Zero called him that- even if it was girly. He purred softly in response, letting Zero know it was affecting him.

The hunter smirked, "You like when I call you that Kana-baby?" he spoke in a low, seductive tone.

The pureblood keened, whole body shuddering. "Oh god yes..." he was breathless again just from a few words.

Zero licked his lips, tugging Kaname back to their bedroom at vampire speeds, immediately pinning Kaname to the back of the door and growling playfully. "So what do you want to do babe?" voice teasing but sexy.

Kaname whimpered, "You know what I want to do love..." he smirked, "Or more like... what I want YOU to do..."

The hunter smirked, looking absolutely predatory, "Are you SURE that's what you want?" Normally Zero wasn't the aggressor in their relationship, but every once in a while, he just got the urge to see Kaname be the one shuddering and writhing helplessly, hear HIM crying out his name in total ecstasy with every thrust.

And Kaname didn't mind one little bit when Zero got that urge; despite his pureblood lineage, there was a part of him that cried out to be completely dominated by his mate, and the instant Zero got aggressive, he turned into a total masochist, completely submissive to anything Zero wanted. And that means ANYTHING. "Of course... I NEED it!"

Zero thought for a moment. "So should we go for bondage or should I get out my whips?" he didn't look it, but Zero was a VERY dirty boy with a fetish for leather on Kaname, chains on Kaname, marks on Kaname that wouldn't heal so fast because of the hunter weapons used to inflict them. "Or should I get out my knives?"

"Fangs."

The hunter raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Kaname groaned, "I don't care if you bind me or not, but I NEED your fangs to mark me... Everywhere..." All this dirty talk was making him crazy.

Zero smirked, "Very well then..." he immediately pulled Kaname's jacket off him, tearing into the dress shirt and growling animalisticly, he'd DEFINATELY learned to embrace the vampire within. Before Kaname could even take a breath he was pulling out a small hunter pocket knife, making a shallow but long cut from his collarbone to his navel, insuring that Kaname would still heal from the bites to his vital points, but not as fast as usual, and any bruises he got would last hours after they were done.

Kaname moaned hotly and arched into the blade, eyes rolling back in his head. "Ngh! Fuck..." he LOVED it when Zero marked him. The nerve endings in his body turned all the pain into intense pleasure.

Kaname's moan went straight to Zero's groin, making him rock hard, Kaname's jeans being horribly restricting on him. "Oh Kaname... You're such a masochistic little whore..." he dug his nails into the cut at Kaname's abdomen.

The pureblood whimpered and arched again, Zero was driving him mad! He loved being marked, he loved being talked dirty to, and he loved being called all these demeaning names when in this state, Zero didn't mean them of course, but that only made it more erotic. "Y-yes... I am... I'm your whore..."

Zero smirked, "Good boy..." he leaned in and licked a hot, wet trail up Kaname's neck to his ear, "Do you want me to bite you?"

"Yes!" he responded instantly.

"Yes what?"

He whimpered, "Bite me, please..."

Zero swiftly sank his fangs into Kaname's neck harshly, tearing the skin a little while he drank, shuddering and moaning at the taste of his mate's life blood.

The brunette prince cried out softly when the fangs sunk in, whimpering and trembling with pleasure, clutching onto the back of Zero's shirt. He arched his head back, giving the ex-human all the access he needed to go as deep as possible, which he did, causing Kaname to buck against his body.

Zero growled when the pureblood bucked against him, holding his hips still before ripping his fangs out and re sinking them in just a few millimetres lower, holding Kaname still when he tried to buck again in response.

"Z-zero!" he gripped at Zero's clothes, breathing heavy and flushing very brightly.

Zero tore his fangs out again, his hunger for blood appeased, now just biting for Kaname's pure pleasure, which translated to his own through Kaname's heated reactions and the knowledge that he was the only one in the world who could give Kaname this level of ecstasy. He sank his fangs into Kaname's collarbone this time, knowing it was a painful spot, which for bonded partners meant a highly pleasurable spot for a bite.

The pureblood gasped and shook, whole body going weak, eyes glazing over.

Zero moved from spot to spot along Kaname's collarbone and neck, knowing all his pleasure spots by instinct, playing them perfectly, making the prince gasp and moan and writhe against the door.

"Z-zero please... lower..." Kaname loved when Zero bit him ANYWHERE, but he nearly came every time Zero bit at his thighs.

Zero smirked up at him, "Is my poor baby getting impatient?" he unbuckled Kaname's belt, popping the button and tugging the zipper down with practiced speed and ease.

Kaname panted hotly, nodding, eyes begging, nearly screaming when Zero slipped his pants and boxers off and grabbed his stiff length in his hand, clenching his fist tightly around it, pumping it and twisting around it. "Oh god Zero! Fuck!" he bucked helplessly into Zero's hand, bringing his own hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles to muffle his cries.

Zero growled and squeezed him harshly, "DON'T, I want to hear everything... Every single little note in the song you're writing for me..."

The pureblood instantly complied with his mate's command, moving his hand to scratch and claw at the wall behind him as he bucked wildly, letting out the sexiest noises. "Zero please! I need more of your fangs..."

The hunter smirked wider, following the cut on Kaname's chest with his tongue, trailing off to the side to sink his fangs into Kaname's side, hand slipping from the weeping cock to run between Kaname's thighs, teasing the brunette's most sensitive spots on the inner sides of his long, lean legs.

Kaname yelped, spreading his legs so Zero could get access to the higher spots, knees shaking and ready to collapse from under him. The ex-human made him feel weak; and he loved it- he loved everything Zero did to him.

Zero tugged his fangs out again, lifting Kaname's legs around his waist and pulling him away from the door before tossing him rather roughly on the bed. He crawled up between Kaname's legs, spreading them with his palms as he went, eyes burning with a sadistic fire. "I'm going to make you cum just from biting..." he purred.

And the pureblood nearly screamed when the large fangs pierced the highly sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and he DID tear the sheets with his claws. "F-FUCK!"

The ex-human removed his fangs and sunk them in again only to remove them again a second later, biting him several times in rapid succession, each one a little higher than the last. Kaname's reactions were driving him insane with a vampiric lust, his body shaking with the effort of stopping himself from just tearing his mate to shreds, knowing he'd heal even with the small hunter cut on his torso. He knew he couldn't do that because when he snapped out of it, he'd never forgive himself even if Kaname had enjoyed it. He was submitting to his inner beast, but he still had his sanity and control over how much of it was let out.

The vampire prince screamed out in ecstasy with each bite, gasping and panting. He was sweating and writhing on the sheets, arousal leaking profusely as he tried to hold back his impending climax, Zero really WAS going to make him cum just from biting. And he was going to cum HARD.

When Zero reached as far up as he could on that thigh he switched to the other, giving it the same treatment. He growled with each noise Kaname made, he was getting so hard himself that he swore if Kaname didn't cum soon, his noises alone would make Zero ruin his Armani jeans with his own release.

But the silver vampire didn't have to wait much longer, as soon as his fangs sunk into the ultra sensitive skin over the little blood seal up high on the inside of the pureblood's thigh, he arched up and let out a silent scream as he came violently, falling back on the sheets after a moment, though there was still electricity racing through him, making him shiver and tremble, moaning softly.

Zero smirked down at him, "Did you like that baby?"

Kaname nodded, looking up at him, completely breathless and panting, flushed and sweating. His hair splayed out on the sheets below him, a stark contrast between the slightly off white silk sheets and the dark chocolate coloured locks, his eyes dark and glazed with desire. His ripped and torn shirt was open at the chest, but still clung loosely to his arms, the tattered snow white fabric giving him the illusion of having wings.

Zero couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the sight under him, Kaname was so gorgeous all the time- but like this he was insanely irresistible. "Fuck Kaname, if you keep looking like that we're going to spend most of our lives in the bedroom."

The pureblood smirked, licking his lips. "That's not such a bad thing is it?"

The hunter growled, "Only if it interferes with our jobs."

Kaname pouted, "Honestly, who thinks of work while having sex?"

Zero scoffed, "You, all the time..."

"Oh I don't think so..." he smirked again, "You know I can think of nothing but you when we're together..."

Zero slipped off the bed, "That so?" he started to slowly undo his jeans.

Kaname nodded, watching Zero intently, his breathing and heart rates picking up. "Only you..."

The ex-human smirked, licking his lips, slipping the jeans off, having to shimmy a little because of how tight they were. He knew that if a medical professional ever saw how tight his jeans were all the time, they'd scold him about 'killing his sperm', but what did he care? He glanced over at his VERY male lover sprawled out on the bed, looking like he wanted to be devoured. He'd never need his sperm anyways, and Kaname loved when he wore tight pants, he said they made him look good enough to eat; showed off his perfect ass and let people know he was 'loaded' up front without showing off enough to make Kaname jealous of the looks he'd get; rather Kaname himself would get the jealous looks.

Kaname was panting and biting at his lip, groaning, "Please Zero, I want you inside me!"

How could he deny a request like that? He crawled back onto the bed, minus his pants and shirt this time, spreading Kaname's legs again, getting ready to thrust into him dry- knowing Kaname liked it that way. The more pain, the more pleasure, especially when it was your own mate giving it to you.

Kaname's breath caught in his throat, letting his hands and eyes roam over Zero's tight, toned and muscular body. "You are so sexy..."

Zero leaned down to nip at Kaname's ear lobe, whispering heatedly in his ear, "Right back at you babe." Then he thrust his hips forward, taking Kaname hard and fast in one thrust, revelling in the slight scent of his blood in the air.

The pureblood cried out at the sharp penetration, body trembling in pain and pleasure. "O-oh god!" he moaned when Zero came to rest deep inside of him, wrapping his legs around Zero's hips and clutching onto his shoulders.

Zero bit his lip to try and stay still for a second, moaning at the tight grip Kaname's blood-slicked walls had on his aching cock. "Fuck Kaname, you're so tight..."

Kaname groaned, bucking his hips. "Not really, you're just so fucking huge." That was another thing he loved, Zero WAS huge- not as big as him, but HUGE for an ex-human, and when he took Kaname like this, he felt so complete it was crazy.

The hunter chuckled darkly, "Oh you're going to get it now..." he thrust his hips violently once, making Kaname arch and moan hotly. "I'm going to fuck you SO hard that even with your healing abilities; you won't be able to walk for a week."

That statement lit Kaname completely on fire again, whimpering. "Oh god, please, do it..." he bucked his hips, encouraging Zero to move.

Zero growled, gripping Kaname's hips harshly and starting up a harsh, fast, deep rhythm, moaning breathlessly at the tightness and friction of their dry, unprepared joining.

The pureblood cried out and bucked against Zero's restricting hands, the added pain of the hunter's fingers digging into his flesh driving him mad. "NGH! Z-ZERO! AH!"

Zero slipped his arms under Kaname, leaning down and wrapping them around his shoulders from behind, pulling him onto him while he thrust, going even deeper, and the new angle hitting Kaname's sweet spot harshly each time.

When that spot was hit, the brunette lost his voice, knees drawing up around Zero tightly, toes curling and fingers digging into Zero's back, leaving dark red streaks as he clawed at him- not breaking skin, but being harsh. He was writhing around, tossing his head back and side to side, arching up and whimpering.

The ex-human dropped his head to Kaname's collarbone, sucking and nipping, intent on leaving his mark on the prince's flawless porcelain skin. He increased his pace, moaning hotly against his partner's elegant neck, muscles flexing with his thrusts.

Kaname felt his eyes well up with tears from all the intense pleasure, by this point being so overcome with it all that all he could do was hold on to Zero as tight as he could and ride out the intense pounding, his back sliding against the sheets, the entire frame of the bed groaning and squeaking.

The hunter continued to fuck his vampire lover's brains out, moaning and groaning as he left several dark hickeys on the pureblood's pale skin, all over his neck, collarbone, shoulders and chest, letting go of Kaname's shoulders to grip his hips again, leaving several more dark marks on his abdomen and hips, curling his body around the brunette's bottom, allowing him to thrust harder and faster while he sucked on his hip bones, his flexibility very apparent.

Kaname moaned and shook violently, sobbing from the pleasure, his body begging for release. "Z-zero please! I-I can't h-hold on!"

Zero grabbed Kaname's length once again, pumping it violently with his thrusts. He too was starting to lose control, crying out softly and gasping. "Cum for me Kaname..." his voice was low and husky.

And the pureblood lost it, arching up right off the bed, crying out so hard he could taste his own blood in his throat. "ZERO! AHHHH!" his walls clenched unbelievably hard around Zero's length as he came all over their stomachs.

Zero followed a thrust later, Kaname's tight walls drawing every last drop out of him, moaning lowly, but not short of ecstasy in any way. "K-kaname..."

The brunette collapsed on the sheets, panting hard and trembling at the little waves still washing over him. "I-I love you Zero..."

The hunter smiled as he collapsed on top of Kaname, just as breathless and trembling. "I l-love you too Kana..." he kissed a bruise he'd left on the silk skin of Kaname's shoulder softly. "Are you alright?"

Kaname nodded, smiling and still panting, but starting to come down from his high. "Never better. How about you? Are you alright love?"

Zero nuzzled into Kaname's shoulder, humming in a positive response. "Tired though..."

The pureblood wrapped his arms around his one true love, holding him close, feeling clingy after their little game. "I really do love you... you mean everything to me..."

He got a bright smile in response, "You mean everything to ME... Though I don't have much- it'd give it all up for you..."


	4. Even if You Don't

Kaname smiled, "You know I don't deserve it right?"

"DON'T say that!" Zero scolded, "You DO, no matter what you think. And even if you don't..." he nuzzled tightly into Kaname's shoulder, "I don't care... I can't live without you..."

The prince gave his lover a shaky smile, "I can't live without you either... but you COULD do so much better than a monster like me..."

"But I don't WANT better!" he shouted, it broke his heart when Kaname talked himself down like this, "I want you, only you, only EVER you! No one else... Ever..." he looked into the burgundy eyes, his own amethyst ones brimming with tears.

Kaname ran his hand through Zero's hair, "Neither do I... I thought I loved Yuki... but I didn't know what love was until we started growing closer and I found myself feeling things for you I'd never felt with Yuki..."

The hunter stroked Kaname's cheek gently, calming down, "Me either... I loved her, I did- but it was different from this... It was more like a best friend or sister... I just didn't know that until I found out what being IN love felt like..."

He nuzzled into the palm on his cheek, "I'm so in love with you Zero... I can't imagine my life without you now..."

"I'm just as in love with you..." Zero pressed his lips to Kaname's in a soft, loving kiss. He felt Kaname kissing back just as gently and affectionately, the lean but strong arms tightening around him.

Kaname broke the kiss after a few moments, the love and affection that had been in it leaving his whole body tingling with a pleasant warmth. "I love you..." his lips were still brushing Zero's slightly, voice soft and enchanting.

He smiled, kissing him gently again before responding in a heartbreakingly beautiful, whispery tone. "And I love _you_... You are a part of me, an irreplaceable part... You're my heart... My soul... My everything... "

Those words went straight to the pureblood's own heart and soul, leaving him speechless. So he let his actions speak for him, rolling them over so he was on top, laying gentle, loving kisses all over his mate's body; leaving him shivering in bliss when he returned to his lips.

The hunter wrapped his arms around his love's shoulders, returning the sweet, passionate kiss, running his hands gently down Kaname's back with feather-light caresses. He felt the warmth pooling in his groin again, but this was a gentler, less searing fire- even more pleasant then the needy fire of their last session.

Kaname could feel it too, both his own fire growing and Zero's through their bond. He placed tiny kisses along Zero's jaw and neck, reaching to the table to grab the tube of lubricant they kept in the drawer- he wanted to be gentle with Zero this time. He would take his time to prepare him properly, making sure he felt nothing but blissful pleasure. He wanted to make love with him.

Zero was shivering and moaning very softly at his kisses, hands moving around to stroke and caress Kaname's chest adoringly. "I love you Kaname..."

The pureblood glanced up at his beautiful partner, smiling softly. He was a pureblood, their instinct was to tear into their mates, make them bleed, make them scream- yet he never did any of that to Zero unless he asked for it, and he never took it too far. When he looked at Zero he didn't feel like a pureblood, he felt like a normal man, looking into the eyes of the one he would never leave. He loved this man with every fibre of his being, and he would NEVER let him go- unless he asked. But he knew he wouldn't. "I love you too Zero..."

The hunter smiled at him, eyes full of love and adoration, taking his face in his hands gently. "Make love to me Kaname..."

Kaname nodded softly, eyes just as loving and adoring. "We'll make the sweetest love we've ever had." He grabbed the lubricant tube, carefully coating his fingers with it, placing it back on the sheets when he was done, spreading and lifting Zero's legs a little. He made sure to be gentle as he pushed the first finger inside Zero's body, gently rubbing the matching blood seal to his own on the inside of the ex-human's thigh.

Zero spread his legs at the lightest touch, closing his eyes as Kaname slid the first finger in, moaning softly at the attention to their life binding mark.

"Don't close your eyes love, look at me..." his voice was soft and gentle.

Amethyst eyes opened at the soft request, meeting the loving gaze of HIS lover, HIS mate, only his. He met a gaze only HE would ever see, the pure love and adoration shining in them making him cry. "Oh god I love you... Don't ever leave me..." his voice was slightly desperate, conveying how much he really needed Kaname by his side.

"I won't love, I'll never leave you, ever... We're going to be together forever, no one can tear us apart, that's what these marks prevent..." he touched Zero's mark a little harder than before. "I love you so much..." his finger was gently working inside Zero as they spoke.

Zero sobbed, clutching Kaname's shoulders possessively, "You're mine, only mine... I'll never let you go... Even if you stop loving me PLEASE, don't walk away, as long as you stay with me I don't care if you really love me or not... I just need you..."

Kaname shook his head, "Zero, love, you KNOW I could NEVER stop loving you... You're all that matters to me... All that ever will... just promise me that if YOU stop loving ME, you'll still stay with me? Because I need you too..." he added his second finger, it all subconscious by now, focused on reassuring Zero of his eternal devotion to him.

His breath caught in his throat, "I will never stop Kaname... I would die the second I did, and so would you... Because I literally CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU... and I know that you're the same..." he groaned at the fingers inside of him, noticing them now that there were two.

The pureblood smiled, "I am... I love you..." he leaned over and kissed his mate passionately and lovingly, starting to work his fingers inside him, stretching him slowly and gently.

Zero kissed back with just as much passion and love, hands tangling in the chocolate color strands. He moaned at the fingers working inside of him, the carefulness leaving him breathless.

Kaname added the third and final finger slowly, pulling back to gage Zero's reaction, making sure he wasn't hurting him. If the look on the hunter's face was any sign, it wasn't, so he started to use all three to stretch and prepare his lover.

Zero was in pure bliss, the pureblood's fingers were constantly brushing that spot inside him that made him see stars, and within seconds he was panting and moaning Kaname's name softly, "P-please Kana... I-I'm ready..."

The brunette smirked a little, "Now whose impatient?" he threw his partner's words from earlier back at him teasingly, but his eyes never lost their adoring lustre as he pulled out his fingers gently.

"Yeah, yeah..." he moved his body so Kaname could get a good angle in, looking over Kaname with a worshipful eye. "You really are beautiful Kana..."

Kaname blushed and chuckled a little, "I think YOU'RE the beautiful one my love..." he ran his hands down Zero's sculpted chest, leaning over to kiss his collarbones as if he was kissing a god.

Zero shivered, heart leaping at the feel of those kisses. "Kaname... Please... Make love to me..."

The pureblood smiled, "Of course my love..." he held the hunter's hips gently as he pressed into him, going slow and making sure every single second of this was nothing but pleasure for his lover.

The ex-human moaned softly as Kaname entered him, trembling at the gentleness his mate was using. He loved this vampire- this man with everything he was, everything he WILL be, he was nothing but a hunter turned level D without him, doomed to fall to level E and be killed by his comrades- but when he was with Kaname, he felt like he was the single most important person in the world- and he knew that to Kaname he was, and he was going to live as long as the pureblood did, which could very possibly be forever.

Kaname finally had himself buried in to the hilt, shivering and moaning at the pure love he could feel coming from his bond with Zero. "You love me this much Zero?" his voice was raspy and thick with tears.

The hunter nodded right away, "Of course I do Kaname, I've told you before, you ARE my heart. You're my one true love; I have no doubts about it... So please... Stop doubting ME..."

And he smiled, "Zero you have no idea how much I love you... I try not to doubt, but I'm just so used to everyone loving me just for my status or money..."

Zero looked at him sadly, but lovingly, "You know that's not why I love you Kana..."

The pureblood smiled and nodded, "Of course, I DO know that... and I believe it so much it hurts..."

Amethyst eyes met burgundy and they knew they would never stop loving each other this much. They both smiled, and Zero leaned up to kiss his mate softly, legs wrapping around the brunette's waist, arms holding him close. "I love you... Forever..."

"Forever... I love you..." he smiled at how much that sounded like a wedding vow. He really should marry Zero one day, he wanted to. He filed that thought into his mind, the words attached- maybe they could use them in their actual vows one day? Back in the present, he slowly withdrew himself and just as slowly went back in as deep as possible into his lover's body, all thought stopping with the shivers he felt run through both his and Zero's bodies.

Zero moaned softly, holding Kaname close, never taking his eyes off the beautiful ones above him. This is why he was the uke, he always felt closer to Kaname in this position. Not that he WASN'T a fully capable seme, in fact, in the early stages of the sexual aspects of their relationship- he HAD been the seme. But one night they decided to mix it up, and Zero was hooked- and so was Kaname. They did often switch it up, in fact they just had- but this was how they preferred it.

The brunette slowly started a gentle, steady rhythm; shivering and moaning softly with each thrust. He looked into Zero's eyes the whole time, seeing all the love and pleasure in them and he had to smile. This love was perfect- forget level differences and gender; THIS was perfect. He couldn't believe he used to harbour negative feelings towards this man, he'd been a fool.

The hunter whimpered and moaned with each thrust, eyes half lidded, but never disconnecting with the purebloods. He used to hate him, want him dead- now he couldn't live without seeing those eyes or hearing his voice each day; even when either was away, daily phone calls were a must to both let the other know they were alright, and just for the sake of hearing their beloveds voice.

"I love you Zero."

"I love you Kaname."

Their bodies continued their gentle motions, both letting out shuddery, pleasured noises. It was slow, gentle and everything else making love should be- resulting in them both reaching a quivering, breathless release together. And it lasted for several moments.

Kaname collapsed gently into Zero's arms, hips still rocking slightly to draw out every little shiver from his most precious one. "I love you..."

He shuddered and shivered as he felt his mate still moving slightly within him. "I-I love you too..." his strong arms came around Kaname's shoulders, pulling him tight against him, and he was rewarded with a tender, sweet kiss.

Once their bodies had cooled and calmed, Kaname went to shower while Zero changed the bed sheets and cleaned up the clothes all over the room; then sat on the bed, waiting for Kaname to get out so he could have his turn.

Kaname walked out a few moments later, no towels or anything, still damp but not dripping, though his hair was doing so a little still. "Do you want me to wait up for you?"

Zero smiled and shook his head, heading for the bathroom, "No, you go ahead and fall asleep if you need to- you've had a long flight back and must be tired."

The pureblood smiled fondly- that was his Zero, always caring more about him then himself. "Alright..." he grabbed Zero on his way by, giving him a soft, tender, but quick kiss before crawling under the sheets completely naked. "Goodnight Zero..."

"Goodnight baby..." Zero rolled his eyes a little before going to shower himself with a smile. When he returned a few minutes later, Kaname was fast asleep, and the hunter had to smile. He looked so much like an angel when he slept- despite being the devil that he was. He slipped onto his side of the bed under the sheets, just as naked as Kaname was, sliding up behind the brunette and pressing himself against his back tight, wrapping his arm around his waist protectively and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Even though he was asleep, Kaname knew it was Zero behind him, hand instinctively reaching for the hunter's over his heart- where Zero always rested it; tangling their fingers together and sighing contently in his slumber.

The ex-human smiled and nuzzled into Kaname more, own eyes falling shut into a deep sleep.


	5. Making Plans

Kaname woke the next morning to hear Zero talking frustratedly on his phone.

"No, Kaito- I can't... ... You know why I can't, Lily's due any day, and Kaname and mine's anniversary is on Friday- I can't go on a mission that won't be back 'til Monday night..." he ran a hand through his hair, "Kaito! I'm serious! I'm not going! ... ... ... NO! Just no..." he hung up his cell phone and turned it off completely, sighing in frustration.

Kaname sat up, looking at his partner sleepily, but worriedly. "Everything alright love?"

The hunter sighed again, looking over at his mate. "Kaito wants me to go on a mission that leaves this afternoon and doesn't come back until late Monday..."

The pureblood frowned, "I see... hadn't you told him you couldn't go on any missions now until after Lily has her foal?" he rubbed his love's back gently to soothe him, feeling his frustration through their bond.

He sighed again, "Yeah... I did... but apparently they can't do it without me..."

"You're not going are you? I mean, there's Lily's foal, but also..."

Zero shook his head, "No, no... I can't even think about going a mission now. Even if Lily holds out 'til next week," he smiled softly at Kaname, touching his cheek. "On Friday it's going to be two years for us... I can't leave with such a special moment coming up..."

Kaname smiled, leaning in to kiss Zero sweetly. "I love you Zero..."

The ex-human leaned his forehead against the pureblood's, "I love you too Kaname..."

The two of them shared a series of sweet kisses and caresses, soft smiles between them. Neither could truly comprehend yet that they had been together for two whole years now. Sure in a pureblood's life that was very little time, a blink of an eye- but for someone like Zero who had been faced with falling to level E and having the life span of an ex-human- two years was a very significant amount of time. Even if he wasn't at that risk any longer. Kaname had never been happier that he'd formed that bond with Zero, everyday he thought at least once about what could have happened to his beloved if they hadn't; and everyday it made him run into the others arms, or to the phone when he or Zero was away- for comfort and reassurance that everything truly WAS alright.

"I'm so happy with you Kaname... Even through everything, this has been the best two years of my life, even better than all the years with my family."

That made Kaname's heart skip a beat. For Zero to say that, it was huge. "Zero..." his voice was soft and awed.

Zero smiled softly, eyes sparkling. "I mean it Kaname. And I don't think my parents would be upset with the fact that you're a pureblood, or a man... I think they would just be happy that I'm so happy..."

The brunette smiled back, "Me either... I don't think they'd care that you're a hunter; they'd just be put out that the Kuran line won't be continued..."

The hunter's face fell, "I-I'm sorry Kaname... I know how important carrying on your lineage is... I-I wish there was something I could do but... I'm a man..."

"Oh Zero!" Kaname gasped, "T-that's not what I meant love... I'm not upset about it- I couldn't care less if I ever have children... I love you; it has nothing to do with carrying my line on... All I need is you..." he cupped the hunter's cheeks gently.

Zero smiled softly again, "I know Kana..."

The pureblood suddenly got a worried look, "Zero, you don't want children do you?"

"No!" the ex-human looked shocked, "I hate kids..."

Kaname chuckled, "Alright, alright..."

"I'm perfectly happy the way things are..."

"Me too..."

They smiled at each other and spent a few more moments, more caressing and kissing going on before Zero pulled back, pulling on some boxers, "You want some breakfast?"

Kaname too pulled on some boxers, nodding. "Yes, that would be great..." he smiled more.

The hunter thought a bit, "How's pancakes sound? Strawberries for you?"

The pureblood nodded, "Yes please!"

A smile and Zero walked into the kitchen, pulling fresh strawberries out of the fridge, and all the ingredients to make pancakes; grabbing some chocolate chunks for his own cakes.

The brunette followed, taking a seat at the centre island on one of the bar stools, watching his lover bustle about the kitchen, setting up his pancake pan, mixing the batter and dividing it to add Kaname's strawberries and his chocolate chunks before starting to cook them up.

Zero was so focused on his cooking that he didn't notice the bit of batter that had splattered up onto his cheek, and he jumped a little when Kaname appeared beside him, licking the batter off.

"Kaname!" he was blushing.

Said man smiled, chuckling. "You're so cute cooking breakfast... And sexy making dinner..." he smirked a little. "You're an amazing chief in more ways than one..."

The other shook his silver hair out, "Insatiable..." he started plating the pancakes, handing Kaname his plate and turning off the stove; taking his own to the island and drowning them in chocolate syrup.

The pureblood sat beside him and chuckled, "One would never have thought you were such a chocolate fiend in the morning..."

He blushed, "Well I never used to be... It's just 'cause... Well, it reminds me of the taste of your blood..." he blushed more.

Kaname melted, "Oh Zero..." he reached out to run his fingers through Zero's hair. "I tell you your blood tastes nothing like strawberries, but I love it all the same..." he smiled brightly.

Zero smirked a little, "Oh I know you do..." he started to completely tear into his pancakes with his knife and fork.

The pureblood shook his head, "What's the point of making them nice and even and round when all you're going to do is reduce it back to a batter like state?"

He pouted a little at that, "What? They're easier to eat this way but the chief in me likes to make them look nice after they're cooked, for at least a little while..."

Kaname chuckled again, taking a bite of his from off his fork, savouring the taste. "You know these ARE really good... If the hunter thing doesn't work out, you should seriously consider being a chief..." his tone said that while he was joking, there was seriousness behind it.

The hunter punched him lightly on the shoulder for that. "Yeah right..." though there was a look in his eyes that said it would maybe be a good alternative- he DID love to cook, but he wasn't sure if he'd like to cook in a restaurant.

They continued to eat their pancakes, making idle chatter between them while they did, then once all the food was gone and the dishes put in the dishwasher; they both plopped down on their couch with a pot of expensive foreign tea for Kaname and instant, dollar a can coffee for Zero.

"So what do you want to watch?" the silver asked, turning on the television.

Kaname shrugged, "Whatever you like love..." he was adding fancy cream and vanilla sugar to his tea; the latter actually being made for less than 5 bucks by Zero himself- but was just as good as the expensive stuff if not better just because Zero made it.

Zero flipped through a few channels, sipping his coffee black; before settling for some show about a group of plumbers turned paranormal investigators.

This episode was actually pretty interesting as they were investigating an old prison not far from their penthouse apartment in Los Angles. And they happened to know that the place was VERY haunted by several lost vampiric spirits, a few 'placed' there by Zero himself. It was interesting to watch how their equipment told them what their senses could not, and they found out a lot of things that Zero never would have expected humans to be able to detect, their investigation was very sound and accurate.

"They're pretty good..." the prince commented as the credits rolled across the large LCD screen.

Zero nodded in agreement, "I was sure when that one guy ran in to old Ronnie there he was going to piss himself, and honestly I wouldn't have blamed him- the guy looks HELLA creepy; but he kept himself together, I was impressed..."

Kaname laughed, "Yup, poor ol' Ronnie, everyone always assumes he's a bad spirit, but really he's just horribly horribly unlucky in the looks department despite having been a noble vampire of very high standing in life. Honestly you can't judge a book by its cover as they say... Perfect example..."

"We should go visit him, we haven't been to LA in a while... Our stuff is probably getting all dusty..." he smirked.

The pureblood scoffed, "Better not be with the housekeeping bills they send me every month. Now I'm rich and money is no issue but man... $250000 a month? Pfft... That's more than the place is worth over the course of just 4 months..."

"Seriously? Holy shit!" Zero almost choked on his coffee, "I'd find a different company asap! I bet they aren't even actually cleaning the place!"

Kaname sighed, "Perhaps..." looks like he's thinking, playing with the rim of his teacup.

The hunter glanced over at his mate, quirking an eyebrow, "What are you thinking babe?"

The brunette looked up, "I know you'll want to wait until after Lily has the foal, but maybe we could go somewhere to celebrate our 2 years? Like a vacation..." he glanced over at his love.

Zero smiled, "I was hoping you'd ask that... I was thinking about it too... But where would we go?"

"Mm, you ever been to Italy?"

The hunter shook his head, "But I'd love to go, it's really beautiful in all the pictures I see..."

Kaname smiled over at him, "Rome or Tuscany?"

He looked at Kaname, surprised a little, "Um... I'd like to see both but... Tuscany seems more romantic... but there aren't many hotels around there are there?"

The pureblood nodded, smiling more. "There aren't, but we don't need one... One of my properties is a little Tuscan villa just outside Assisi on that mountain..."

Zero's eyes were wide, "Really? Wow, you've got a lot of properties..."

"47 in 36 different countries... Including that villa in Tuscany and an upscale hotel in Rome... Our penthouse in LA, as well as penthouses in New York, Miami and Hawaii, and a guest ranch in Texas."

And now his eyes were gaping, "Wow..."

Kaname cringed a little, "I know you don't know a lot about that side of my business, but it would literally take forever for me to tell you all the properties I have. I'm not trying to disassociate you with it..."

The hunter shook his head, chuckling a little, "I know babe, I know... I just can't believe you've had a place in Tuscany all this time and I've never been to it... I've always wanted to go there..."

He smiled, "Well as soon as we know everything is good with Lily and the foal, we can head over there for as long as you'd like... I've already cancelled all my appointments for the next 6 weeks, and I can cancel them for longer if you'd like to stay longer then that..."

Zero smiled brightly; leaning over to kiss Kaname soundly, "You're amazing..." he nuzzled Kaname's shoulder.

The brunette pulled his love close, nuzzling into his hair. "So are you my love..." he had a perfect plan in place for this trip. "Now let's hope Lily has the foal soon!"

Just at that moment, Kaname's cell rang- one look at the caller display had Zero picking it up in a rush, "What's wrong?" he listened for a few second before looking at Kaname, already dashing to the bedroom, "Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes!" he hung up and tossed the phone on the bed, hollering to Kaname, "Kaname, get dressed NOW! Lily's water just broke and she's starting to pace, she won't let Mr. Case touch her..."

Kaname was up in a second, grabbing whatever looked fastest to put on, ready and by the door in record time. "I didn't necessarily mean THAT soon, but okay..."


	6. New Life

They flew out the door and down to the stables. The whole way there Zero looked like he was about to pass out. He was pale and shaking, eyes nervous. "I hope this goes well..."

The pureblood smiled over at him; if he was nervous he wasn't showing it. "It'll be alright love..."

Zero smiled back shakily, going straight to Lily's stall; seeing the mare pacing and starting to work up a sweat.

The mare nickered as soon as she saw Zero, stopping her pacing to paw at the straw.

"Hey girl..." the hunter kept his voice even and calm as he started to stroke the mare's forehead and neck, "You're having a baby... Hawk's baby..." He looked over at Hawk's stall across the aisle, seeing the stallion looking a little nervously over his door.

Kaname walked over to Hawk, patting him gently, "It's alright buddy, you're going to be a father soon..."

After a moment the mare began to pace again, grunting as she had each contraction; it also visible in her flanks.

The stable manager, Mr. Case, walked up to Zero, filling him in on what's been happening, which was mostly pacing and her water breaking. "She won't let me near her though, which is not unlike her..."

Zero nodded, watching his mare carefully for any signs of pain beyond what was normal for foaling; he was trembling a little again, worrying his lip with his fang.

The pureblood noticed his mate's trembling, so he walked over to him; placing his hand on his back and rubbing it soothingly. "She's alright love, this is completely normal. You know that better than I do, you're the horseman..." his voice was soft and caring.

"I know, but it's never been MY horse..." his voice betrayed a little of his nervousness this time, leaning on Kaname, head on his shoulder; taking comfort in his scent and body heat around him.

Kaname picked up on how Zero was seeking comfort in him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, "I know, I know... It's alright my love..." he stroked his hair softly.

If Mr. Case was uncomfortable with male x male affection, he wasn't showing it, he just continued to watch Lily, noticing a little bit of hoof starting to show from the mare's behind, "I think it's coming," he held a roll of vet wrap out to Zero, "You should wrap her tail, just watch her for her back legs, don't want ya gettin' kicked..."

Zero looked at the wrap for a moment before taking it and nodding, disentangling from Kaname's arms. He opened the stall door, walking in hesitantly, hand shaking a little when he touched Lily's neck, and the mare jumped, pinning her ears, making Zero jump back.

"Don't let her know you're nervous, she's already a sensitive mare, and right now she's gunna be even more so..." Mr. Case advised.

Zero nodded, taking a few calming breaths before approaching Lily again, "Easy girl, it's just me, I'm going to wrap your tail so your baby doesn't get all caught up in it..." he ran his hand down the mare's back, standing behind her in the semi-safe central position, wrapping her tail tightly, but not too tight, using a little strip of duct tape to hold it at the end. He smiled a little when he saw the hoof Mr. Case was talking about. "She's having the foal..." he looked into Kaname's eyes as he went back to the door and stepped out, walking straight into his arms again. "She's really having it..." he sounded awed.

The pureblood nodded, holding him tight. "She is..." he smiled at his mate lovingly before watching the mare lay down on her side, grunting and groaning, even his inexperienced eyes could tell she was pushing.

They watched in awe as first two little hooves came out, and then its little legs, then the muzzle was with the knees, like a diver. At that point Lily stopped pushing, tired, resting for a moment. She looked up at Zero, like she was asking him to help her.

Zero looked to Mr. Case, and the manager nodded, telling Zero it was alright to go in and help her along a little. So the ex-human rolled up his sleeves, walking into the stall slowly, talking softly to the mare the whole time. He patted her rump gently before kneeling down behind her, gently grabbing the foal's legs, already seeing it was a dark steely grey with a white sock on the right front leg. As he pulled gently on the legs while Lily pushed again, he could see that the foal had a big white blaze on its face. Once the head was out, the rest slid out easily with a gentle pull.

Right away Zero started to help the foal out of its birth sack, cleaning out its nostrils of the amitotic fluid that had gelled there, watching it open its little eyes when he snipped the umbilical cord with the veterinary scissors Mr. Case handed him, tying it off and rubbing it with iodine solution. Once that was done he moved back a little, seeing the foal had two high whites on its back legs. He choked up on a little sob when the foal looked at him. "It's a filly, a little girl." He laughed through the happy tears that started streaming down his face as he left the stall to let mare and foal start to bond.

Kaname smiled brightly, pulling Zero into his arms tightly, not worrying about all the gook on Zero's hands. "A filly..." he looked over to Hawk, "You have a daughter Hawk!" he laughed as the stallion nickered, and herd Lily's soft, tired reply, and then a little, tiny high pitched squeal as the filly tried to reply as well. "She's adorable!"

The hunter nodded, holding on to Kaname tightly while he watched his mare sit up and sniffed at the little filly, both making little grunting noises before Lily started to lick her clean.

The filly's eyes were bright and her little ears were flicking in all directions as she took in her surroundings. When Lily heaved up onto her feet again, the little filly tried to copy her mother, scrambling around clumsily to get her feet under her, only managing to push her front up a bit, sitting like a dog before falling back in the soft straw rather ungracefully.

"She has Hawk's face... his expression..." Kaname commented, nuzzling into Zero's hair a little.

The little filly didn't look too happy when she fell over, grunting and getting a determined look, trying again, this time managing to rise up on all 4 legs, and though it was shaky, she determinedly stayed on her feet.

"And Lily's determination!" Zero laughed a little, dabbing his eyes on a part of his sleeve that wasn't dirty.

The pureblood chuckled, nodding. "Indeed..."

She proved it again as she walked slowly, but successfully over to her mother's belly, starting to nurse. Lily looked back, touching her muzzle to the filly's back. The mare had an oddly kind look in her eyes; she knew this was her foal. After the filly was done nursing she let herself back down to the straw, a little more gracefully this time.

Zero crept back into the stall, walking up to Lily and patting her head and neck, "Good girl... I'm going to go officially meet your baby okay?" he smiled when the mare nodded her head. He made his way over to the little filly, kneeling down beside her. "Hey there sweetie," he reached out and gently pat the filly's neck. She tried to nicker at Zero, this time it was a little less like a drowning rat and more like a dog that's had its tail stepped on. The hunter smiled more, "I'm Zero, I'm one of your owners, and your mother's 'best friend'..." he pat the filly more, stroking her ears, "You really are adorable..."

The filly responded by grabbing his sleeve in her mouth playfully, tugging on it with an amused look.

Everyone in the barn laughed at that; she was like her mother. Hopefully she trained more like Hawk though.

Mr. Case looked over at Kaname, "Why don't you go in and meet her hmm? Might help you think of a name for the little lady..."

Kaname looked at Zero expectantly, stepping into the stall as soon as he nodded approval. He settled down beside Zero after giving Lily a little pat, reaching his hand out to stroke the filly's back. "She's so soft..." his eyes were sparkling.

Zero nodded before turning to the filly again, patting her nose, "This is Kaname, he's your other owner, he and I... we love each other a lot- like your mother and father do... We can't have kids because we're both guys, so to us- you're kind of like our daughter too..." he smiled and laughed a little at his own choice of words.

The pureblood smiled over at Zero, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Love each other we do... a WHOLE lot..." he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the hunter's lips.

"Speaking of parents," Mr. Case was standing at the door with Hawk on a lead rope, "This here is your daddy..." he pat Hawk on the neck.

The little filly flew onto her hooves, faster than you'd think any foal should be able to this early; her little eyes lighting up. She clamoured over to Hawk, touching noses with him, the look in her eyes screaming 'DADDY!'

And Zero actually squealed, "Oh my god! That is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!" he had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face.

Kaname melted completely at the sight of his big black stallion, touching noses with his little grey filly.

Lily walked over to them, nickering a little, touching her nose to Hawk's where the filly's little muzzle wasn't. The little equine family stood there for a few moments, the two parent horses doting over their little filly.

Zero leaned against Kaname, sighing contently. "So what do you want to name her?"

The pureblood pulled his partner closer, "You know, I'd been thinking that if it was a filly, and if she turned out to be a combination of Hawk and Lily's personalities- she would be quite a bit like Yuki... Would it be silly to name her Yuki?"

The hunter smiled, shaking his head, "I think that's a great idea! She does seem a lot like Yuki... I think we should..."

"Alright..." Kaname turned to Mr. Case, "We've decided to name her Yuki..."

Mr. Case smiled softly at them, "Of course, I expected that..."

Zero smiled, leaning his head on Kaname's shoulder, sighing contently, "We should probably leave them alone to really bond..."

"You want to head back to the house for a while?"

The hunter nodded, "Yeah that would be best I think..."

The pureblood stood, offering his hand to Zero. "Let's go then..."

Zero took the offered hand, standing up. "I'm going to need a shower..."

The brunette smirked a little, "I don't know if you should have told me that..."

Zero blushed when Mr. Case laughed from his spot at Hawk's door letting the stallion back into his stall.

"You know, when I first met you two back at Cross Academy," he shook his head, "I never imagined you would end up together... but now I can't imagine you being apart... I don't normally support these kinds of relationships with my Baptist church upbringing, but you two really DO seem to be made for each other..."

Kaname smiled, leading Zero out of the stall, "Oh trust me, we never imagined it either... now we can't live without each other..." he smiled lovingly at his mate.

The hunter smiled shyly back, gripping the pureblood's hand tightly, fingers laced.

Mr. Case shook his head, "You two go on and go home, I'll watch the girls, get the vet out to take a look at them- call ya if anything happens..."

Zero nodded, "Call Kaname's phone again, mine's off... Avoiding calls from the association..." he grimaced a little.

The manager chuckled, "Alright, will do- now scat!" he growled jokingly like a grumpy old man.

Kaname couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled Zero from the stable. The two walked slowly back to the house, fingers entwined. "She really is adorable..."

The ex-human laid his head down on his lover's shoulder as they walked, humming a positive. He was in a dream like state right now, not really believing just yet that Lily had really had her foal; but he was beaming over it.


	7. Nice Long Showers

The pureblood led his beloved back to their room and straight to the bathroom, "You said you needed a shower..." he smirked. "I think I'll join you..."

Zero sighed, "Insatiable... I'm telling you..." but a smile was playing on his lips.

"And I'm telling YOU it's your fault for looking as good as you do..." the brunette pulled off his shirt and tossed it at his partner with a smile.

"Hey!" the hunter smirked, tossing the shirt back at him, which started a clothing tossing battle, which by the end of, they were both naked and laughing.

Zero turned on the shower, squeaking when Kaname pounced on him from behind, sending them both onto the shower floor. "Kaname! What the hell?" he was still laughing.

He too was laughing, on all fours over Zero on the tiles. "You just weren't moving fast enough." He teased. "So I helped you get in."

Zero tuned around so he was on his back, glaring up at Kaname. "No, you just wanted to get on top of me..." he smirked.

The pureblood shook his head, smirking a little as well. "I keep telling you, you're gorgeous- I can't resist..."

The hunter smiled more, wrapping his arms up around Kaname's neck, noticing that his hair was starting to become saturated with water; getting darker and hung over his shoulders in even more defined strands than usual.

Kaname noticed his gaze, smirking more. "You like?" he tilted his head attractively.

Zero chuckled, "You know I do... I always do... Even when you're sitting in a water trough covered in mud with burrs in your hair..." he smiled at the memory of Kaname trying to catch their pasture pony- Kiara, the mare dragging him by the lead rope into a burr bush when he refused to let go, then dragging him through mud. Kaname had then tried to jump on the pony's back, which resulted in the pony trotting her bouncy little trot at full speed, turning sharply and sending Kaname right into the water trough.

The brunette reached up and touched a lock of his hair, "It HURT to get those burrs out..." he pouted, standing up and helping Zero up.

The ex-human smiled at his lover. "Well then stop trying to catch ponies that have no intention of being caught."

The pureblood sighed, wrapping his arms around Zero's waist. "You know you look pretty sexy all messed from a long days work at the stable. I love watching you work with the horses and around the farm... I have to hold myself back from jumping you every time... Guess you could say I like the cowboy type... but then again... I just love you... if it were anyone else... I couldn't care less..."

"Oh really? So I bet you had a hard time keeping yourself under control while I was helping Lily?" he smirked, playing his fingertips along Kaname's chest, feeling the water run down his silky skin and over his own fingers.

Kaname purred, "Oh FUCK yes! Especially when you kept running into my arms like that... though I was respectful of the situation and rather awed at the whole experience of witnessing a foaling like that..."

Zero sighed, "Yeah... It was amazing..." he rest his head on Kaname's shoulder, just letting the water run over them both soothingly. He hadn't noticed how tense he'd been during the time Kaname was away, both about Kaname's safety while he was gone, him maybe missing Lily's foaling, and something maybe going wrong with said foaling. It had alleviated some once Kaname was home because he no longer had to worry about Kaname's safety and him missing the foaling, but he'd still been worried about something going wrong. And now he felt there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

The brunette wrapped his arms tighter around his mate's shoulders, rubbing his back a little massagingly. "You were really tense the last while weren't you? Worried about Lily and the foal?"

"Well, them and you..." he nuzzled closer, "I always worry when you're away, even if it IS just business meetings... there are a lot of powerful vampires there, and even if you're the most powerful one, if they teamed up on you..." he trailed off, trembling a little. "T-they'd take you f-from me..." he cried instantly at the thought of losing Kaname.

Kaname gasped, pulling Zero in tight, "Oh Zero... I'm sorry... but you know I worry about YOU when you go on hunts right? Even with all the power I've given you, if there were enough of them... I'd lose you..." he choked up a bit on those words, "And then I would die too b-because I can't even THINK about living on w-without you..."

The hunter shook his head, sniffling. "Let's not think about that okay? This should be a happy time in our lives... Lily's foal was born and it seems healthy and Lily is okay. We've reached two whole years together, and you're taking me to fucking Tuscany!" he smiled a little.

The pureblood nodded, sniffling as well, "You're right... This is a VERY happy time..." he pressed his forehead against Zero's.

Zero sighed and calmed himself, smiling a little more. "I think we should leave for Italy as soon as we get the vet report... as much as I'd hate to miss Yuki's first month, I need a vacation with you; some time just to ourselves..."

Kaname nodded again, nuzzling his shoulder, "Just say the word and I'll call up my helicopter pilot and we can be there in 6 hours..."

He smiled brightly, running a hand through Kaname's hair, loving the silky feel of the wet strands between his fingers. "You know I don't love you for your money, but it sure is a pretty awesome perk to being with you... Though I would love you even if you were a hobo on the street without a penny to your name..."

The brunette smiled, kissing his shoulder softly, "I know love... I don't doubt you would..."

The hunter tilted his partner's head up to meet his lips in a soft kiss, letting it linger for a long moment, holding him close; fingers gently stroking his cheek.

The pureblood kissed his mate back just as softly, bringing his hands up to tangle in his wet hair gently, shivering a little at the water barely passing between their lips when they separated; tongue darting out to lick the drops off Zero's lips. He smirked when the ex-human bit back a tiny moan, the water running in little rivulets down his face. He couldn't resist sucking and licking at the delicious mouth in front of him.

Zero couldn't bite back the moan this time with Kaname sucking and licking at his lips like that; turning it into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around Kaname's waist, the other caressing the pureblood's neck, shoulder and collarbone lovingly.

Kaname shuddered, running his hands gently but smoulderingly down his lover's sides as he returned the kiss with a touch of the same gentle smoulder. Anyone who didn't know them might think he wanted Zero only for the sex with how often they had it, but that wasn't true. If Zero said no to those activities, Kaname would love him all the same; their relationship hadn't even STARTED to become that intimate until after the war was over- which was just over a year ago. They had completed their blood bond almost right after they admitted their love for each other, but the blood seals didn't come until they finished fighting. They had delayed on it so that if one of them happened to die in battle, the other could continue at least until Sara had fallen; if they'd bonded their lives before that- the other would either have died along with them, or have gone completely insane and probably not only destroyed Sara and her army, but they would have continued killing until someone stopped them or they just gave into the heartbreak and tore himself to shreds.

The reason they made love so often was because they truly could never get enough of each other, and the emotional connection that went along with that intimacy was what truly mattered. Kaname wanted to be as close to his love as he could be, physically AND emotionally, and when they were entwined like that, he was. He also wanted to make Zero feel good, and not every session between them ended in intercourse; sometimes Kaname was perfectly content to just pleasure his mate out of his mind with nothing but the pride of knowing he made him feel like that in return. This wasn't a relationship of exchanges- the pureblood would give the ex-human anything and everything; even if he didn't get a single thing back for it.

Zero moaned softly into Kaname's mouth, pulling back to lay tiny little kisses along the brunette's jaw, sucking the water off his smooth skin. He whimpered a little when the pureblood responded by sucking and nipping at his pierced earlobe as soon as he could.

Kaname had already decided this was going to be one of those times where he just gave Zero everything he could, hearing Zero's heated noises would be enough for him. He started to nip and lick a trail down to Zero's bite spot, teasing it with his fangs; smirking at the whimpery moan that escaped his love's perfect lips.

The hunter clutched onto Kaname's shoulders, tilting his head back a little to give the pureblood more room. He moaned hotly when Kaname's fangs sank into his flesh, immediately pulling their hips together. He was in ecstasy, everything else disappearing from his mind, all but the feel of his mate's fangs sunk deeply into his neck and their hips rocking together.

The pureblood moaned at his mate rocking against him, but he didn't want pleasure other then the blood he was drinking; it was more pleasurable for Zero and he wanted just to pleasure him and show him his love by focusing only on him. So he gripped Zero's hips, pulling himself back a little before he lost it.

Zero whimpered, straining on Kaname's hands. "K-kaname?" he didn't know why but the fact that Kaname was drinking from him without any other intimacy was upsetting him; Kaname always let him rock against him while he fed.

Kaname sensed this, and changed his plan a little to reassure his lover that he wasn't pulling away. He brought one hand around to Zero's front, teasing his length with the tips of his fingers; smirking at the gasp and soft moan he received in response.

The hunter now understood, Kaname was in THAT mood, the one where he just wanted to please him without getting anything in return- even if his body was screaming for it. He didn't protest, he knew he was powerless to stop his partner when he got like this. "Kaname..."

The brunette retracted his fangs from the silver's neck, starting a slow pumping rhythm along Zero's length, licking the fang marks until they healed. He ran his free hand through his partner's wet hair, following his bucks, holding him up with his mind, knowing his knees we're getting weak already. "You're gorgeous Zero, the most beautiful person in the world; you're like a priceless work of art, flawless in every way. And what's better is that you are also the most loving, caring person- with just the right amount of roughness and rebellion to make you sexy as hell in personality AND body... You're talented at so many things, working with and training horses, riding horses, being a hunter, cooking, piano, violin, guitar, singing- there's nothing you can't do..." he praised as he leaned his love up against the shower wall, running his eyes and free hand down his torso.

Zero was moaning and bucking into Kaname's hand, flushing at his words. Kaname was such a sap when he was like this, but he'd be lying to say he didn't love every second of it. He gasped and moaned louder when Kaname picked up the pace with his hand, starting to pant and whine in pleasure.

Kaname kissed, licked and sucked at Zero's neck, shoulders and collarbone, hand in a steady rhythm along the hunter's length, thumbing the tip every once in a while. He was whispering "I love you..." between each kiss and pump.

He was rocking his hips into Kaname's hand, moaning and shivering at each pump, kiss and 'I love you...' "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname..." he chanted his mate's name after each sentiment from him.

The pureblood gave his partner's length one last squeeze and pump before he came, collecting all of his cum in his palm.

The hunter went crazy, giving one hard buck and a harsh cry as he exploded in his lover's hand, trembling and shivering all over, clutching to his shoulders. "Oh god Kaname..."

The brunette raised his hand to his mouth, his angle protecting it from the shower's spray; and started to lick Zero's cum off his hand, moaning and shivering at the taste of him. "Mmm, you taste so good Zero..." he licked the last of it off as his hunter blushed, leaning in to whisper hotly in his ear. "I want more..."

His body reacted instantly, trembling and hardening again. "Oh really?"

Kaname nodded, "Oh yes," he smirked, "But this time I think I'll get it straight from the source..." he dropped to his knees on the tiles, smirking up at the one above him; giving the tip of his erection a little lick.

Zero gasped and shuddered pleasantly, "K-kaname..." his hands flew into the chocolate locks right away.

The pureblood started to bob his head, taking more and more into his mouth each time, sucking and wrapping his long tongue around the hard flesh, letting his fangs graze it every one in a while; eyes closed in concentration.

The hunter held his mate's head between his legs, bucking lightly into his moist, hot cavern; body spasming and writhing, mouth letting out hot moans and cries. "Kaname! F-fuck!" the pureblood was really TOO good at this.

In the next second Kaname was deep throating him, humming intensely and sending vibrations straight to where Zero was most sensitive. He was sucking hard and using his teeth, all which Zero LOVED.

And he loved it A LOT, within seconds he was cumming again, crying out and shooting his load into Kaname's mouth. "Fuck!"

Kaname swallowed all of it greedily, sucking to drain every drop from him; every bit tasting as good to him as Zero's blood- and even better than any culinary creation out there. Zero tasted like heaven to him, and he couldn't help but moan softly as he let go of the now limp length. "Mmm, you really DO taste better than anything I've ever had..." he looked up at him through his thick lashes.

Zero couldn't take it; his knees gave out, sliding down the wall to sit in front of Kaname. He was panting and looking at Kaname with half lidded, hazy eyes. "Do I?" he was breathless.

The brunette nodded, "Oh yes my love... You're delicious..." he smirked at his lover.

The hunter blushed, "W-well you don't taste so bad either you know..."

It only made him smirk more, "I see..." he leaned in, pressing his lips to Zero's in a loving and slow, but still hot kiss.


	8. About to Leave

Okay, so here is chapter 8... I have come to the conclusion that I will update this story about once a month... somewhere arounds the 15th... It might be sooner if I'm on a role at any point, but this is my GUARENTEE!

* * *

After that last searing kiss, Kaname pulled back to let his hunter cool off, letting the water run over his own body, willing his own erection away.

Zero sighed, "Kaname, why won't you let me help you with that?"

"Because, I did that for YOU, I didn't expect anything in return... You gave me what I needed by responding the way you did..." he smiled softly at Zero.

The hunter sighed again, leaning his head back against the shower wall, "You can be so stubborn sometimes..."

Kaname chuckled, "but you love that about me..."

Zero smiled, eyes showing pure love and adoration, "I love everything about you..."

"And I love everything about YOU..." the pureblood smirked a little, "Can you stand up so we can get cleaned up properly before we turn to prunes?"

The hunter glared at him a little, but stood up regardless, using Kaname's body for support of his own shaky frame. "It's YOUR fault you know..." but it was a half hearted jab.

The brunette smirked a little more, "Well then, why don't I clean up my own mess?" he picked up a washcloth and the soap.

Zero chuckled, "Please do..."

And so, Kaname lathered up the washcloth, and started to run it lovingly, but still in a cleansing way; all over Zero's body. He washed away all the dirt and grime from the stables, and made him squeaky clean.

The hunter soaked up every second of it, leaning into his touch, relaxing and sighing contently. He tilted his head into the spray obediently when Kaname went to wash his hair. He loved the feeling of those long, gentle fingers massaging his scalp and running through his locks. He knows he's said it before but he really DOES love EVERYTHING about this man and his gentle, gentle heart.

The pureblood smiled, rinsing the lavender scented shampoo from his mate's hair. He'd always loved the way Zero's hair smelt when he used this brand; and the hunter had been using this same shampoo for the past two years just for him. Zero wasn't always the most comfortable in showing his love outwardly, but it was little things like this that could remind Kaname in even the most public place that his love really loved him; enough to use a rather feminine scented shampoo.

Zero couldn't help but groan when the next thing Kaname did was start massaging at his shoulders; he'd been stiff for a while now and Kaname's massages were better than even a professional trained masseuse's. His hands worked out every knot and strain in his back, neck and shoulders with practiced ease, and by the end, Zero was panting and sighing in content- non-sexual pleasure.

A smile came across Kaname's face when he saw his handy work, reaching for the conditioner. "You are sooo beautiful love." His voice was as soft as the gentle kiss he placed on Zero's shoulder, starting to smooth the conditioner of the same scent as the shampoo into his silver mop.

A bright red blush dusted Zero's cheeks, and he sighed. If anyone else saw this, they would be confused. Kaname is a pureblood, should bow to no one, and CERTAINLY should not be washing the hair of a Level D. But this was one way Kaname showed just HOW much Zero means to him, but doing things for him that no one else would expect him to; by doing things for him that everyone else would trip over themselves to do for HIM.

Once all the conditioner was washed out of Zero's hair, he stepped out of the shower; giving Kaname a quick peck before towelling himself off and leaving Kaname to finish washing himself up. He decided to prepare them a nice lunch, so as soon as he had slipped on a tee-shirt and boxers; he headed out to the kitchen.

Kaname walked into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing sweats and a half unbuttoned cotton shirt- both items actually belonging to Zero. His hair was still damp and the smile on his face was beautiful to match. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing these..."

Zero shook his head, placing a plate with a grilled chicken sandwich on it in front of him. "Of course I don't." He chose to sit in Kaname's lap rather than the other chair, his own plate beside Kaname's. "You look amazing in my poor person clothes..." he took a bite of his sandwich, smirking.

The pureblood chuckled, one arm wrapping securely around his mate's waist, picking up his own lunch. "Mmm, this is really good... Are these leftovers or something?" he hadn't smelt anything cooking, nor left Zero enough time to grill up anything.

"From last night... I usually don't cook as much when you're not at home but I did last night in case you were hungry when you got back... You were but..." He smirked a little more, "Not for food..."

Garnet eyes sparkled mischievously, "Oh but you KNEW I was going to want you as soon as I got in the door... Hell we didn't even MAKE it to the door before it started..."

Zero chuckled, "Well I didn't think we'd end up in bed ALL evening... but I guess 10 days apart will do that to you..."

Kaname nodded, "It does..." he nuzzled into Zero's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. "Even ONE day apart will do that to me... I miss you so much when we're not together..."

"I miss you too," his voice was soft, reaching for Kaname's hand that rested on his hip, leaning his head on top of Kaname's. "But it makes me appreciate the time we DO have together all the more..."

The pureblood chuckled, "Me too... That's why this trip is going to be HEAVEN... Six weeks, just you and me... We'll come back and we'll be so far behind on what's going on in the world that we'll feel like we're from another planet... Our own..."

The hunter swatted at his mate, "Oh come on... It's not like there aren't TVs in Tuscany... I'm sure we can watch the news for an hour at least once a week." He doesn't really WANT to of course, but he would if Kaname was so interested in world events.

"No, no" Kaname shook his head. "Other than a few things I have to grab when we visit the towns, there will be no time apart, and no time focusing on our everyday world..."

Zero smirked a little, "Things to grab? Like what?"

Kaname smiled, tilting his head in that way that meant Zero wasn't getting a real answer until Kaname WANTED to give the real answer, "You'll find out soon enough..."

He huffed a little, "Let me guess? I'll be glad you kept it secret?"

"Exactly."

Zero leaned in and kissed his mate gently and slowly.

Kaname chuckled against his lips, "You still aren't going to make me say it Zero... You'll have to wait and see."

The hunter sighed, pulling back. "Then let's call Mr. Case, see if the horses are alright and then get OUT of here!" he was groaning impatiently.

The pureblood smiled at him. "Alright, alright..." he picked his phone up off the table and dialled the number for Zero, handing him his phone.

"Hello?" the stable managers voice rang on the other end.

"Hey, did the vet get out yet?"

"He's just finishing up now, if you wanna talk to 'im?"

"Yeah, sure..."

Some noise and shuffling was herd in the background before an intellectually smooth voice came on the line, "Hello Zero."

"Hey Chuck, how are my horses?"

"Mighty cute... and perfectly healthy..." the vet chuckled. "Little Yuki's got her mother's attitude though, lil bitch... got me right in knee..."

Zero winced, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be alright, bruised and sore, but alright..."

"Well that's good then... Just leave the bill with Mr. Case and we'll get you a check written up before we go. Kaname are I are heading over to Italy for 6 weeks so, if anything happens, we're leaving everything in Case's hands..."

"Ah alright, you two have fun!"

"Yup, sure will." Zero smiled. "Bye." He hung up. "Well, the horses are okay but Yuki got Chuck in the knee with her hoof..."

It was Kaname's turn to wince, "Ooo, is he okay?"

The hunter nodded, "Yeah, he'll be alright... So... can we go now?" Zero reminded Kaname of a kid asking his parents to go see what's under the Christmas tree at 2 in the morning.

But he nodded anyways, "Just let me call the copter..."

Zero smiled brightly, any moment now they would be heading to Tuscany for six weeks of nothing but each other...


	9. Moments Before

I'd just like to address a few thinks from the comments and reviews...

I've had a few inquireys about Kaname and Zero having children... here are a few reasons why I dont think that will be happening...

1) MPREG- I'm not a fan of this... in SOME cases with a good back story, this can work- but I dont have the patience to come up with a reason why a level D could get pregnant with his master's child, and then explain how it happened with Zero and Kaname even though Kaname technically isnt Zero's master...

2) ADOPTION- On top of everything, I myself am not a fan of children... I find them annoying and drooly haha XP and because my Zero is heavily based off of my RP Zero, he has a lot of qualities of my own added into him... dislike of children is DEFINATELY one of them... So children is out XP SORRY!

* * *

Due to their travelling jobs, both men knew how to pack quickly; and were mostly packed within an hour of starting, just waiting now to hear the telltale whirl of helicopter blades. Kaname didn't keep his copter on the property because of the tracking devices installed on it; if the tracker ever got into the wrong hands he didn't want them to be able to find his home and attack him, or more importantly, Zero.

Right now both of them were laying on top of the duvet, staring at the ceiling; planning some things to do on their trip.

Zero gripped Kaname's hand in his, glancing over at him with a sweet smile. "I really want to try REAL Italian gelato..."

The pureblood chuckled, "Of course, it's amazing stuff... I'll even buy you an entire store if you want..."

The hunter shook his head really fast, "Noo, you don't have to do that... I'll be fine just trying every single flavour once..."

Kaname chuckled again, "And be too sick to do it in the olive gardens or grape orchards every night..."

"I am NOT doing it in an olive garden Kaname!" Zero was beat red.

The brunette burst out in a fit of giggles, "I was kidding love! The only places we are going to have sex is in the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and on the balcony..." his smile was wide.

Zero turned even redder, "U-um... o-okay..." he was so cute when he blushed and stuttered, but his kinky side liked the idea. "But I'm not going to be bottom EVERY time, I hope you realise..." as quickly as the blush came, it was gone and replaced with a devious, devilish smirk.

Kaname bit his lip, rolling on to his side, head resting on his hand; elbow propping him up. It was an entirely sexy and completely gorgeous look. "Of course not... Do you REALLY think I could stand to only be top for six weeks?" he shook his head, "No, no... I love the feeling of you inside me FAR too much..."

The hunter rolled on his side as well, facing his mate, the overly teasing smirk still on his face, "Oh that's right... But don't think I'M going to be top all the time either..." he reached out to run a hand through Kaname's chocolate locks. "I would say it will end up about even..."

The pureblood bit his lip with a small smile, leaning into Zero's hand, nuzzling his palm. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." the hunters smile was genuine and his eyes shone with the pure love he felt.

Kaname leaned a little closer, eyes half-lidded, "Kiss me Zero?"

"You don't have to ask me to..." he leaned in and pressed his lips slowly and gently to his lover's, meshing them together in a gentle pace. His hand was still tangled in Kaname's hair, gently stroking his scalp.

The brunette sighed in bliss against his lover's lips, hand reaching out to rest on Zero's side, stroking gently through the fabric. He kissed back just as slow and gentle, lips parting just enough; not wanting the pace of the kiss to change, but wanting Zero deeper.

Zero had no qualms about that, slow slipping his tongue into that sweet, velvety mouth. He kissed him gently but thoroughly, heat building slowly, simmering in their loins. But it was not the time for that, they both knew. The copter would be here any moment and it wasn't very private from the pilot inside. So Zero reluctantly pulled back.

Kaname was panting lightly, lips swollen attractively. "This copter ride is going to be hell..." he squirmed a little, as he'd gotten slightly aroused by that sensual kiss.

The hunter chuckled, "I know baby... but we'll be there soon enough... then you can have me, or I can have you- whatever you want..."

The pureblood blushed a little, "If I'm still in THIS mood when we get there, I think I will be the one on the sheets."

"Who said we'd even MAKE it to the bedroom?" Zero purred sensually, rolling onto his stomach and bending his legs up; head in his hands like a little kid waiting for a treat.

Kaname blushed even more, turning very nearly red. "U-ummm... W-wherever you want then..."

Zero smirked, hopping off the bed. "Come on, let's at least get our luggage outside..."

The pureblood sighed a little and nodded. "That's a good idea..." he too got off the bed, grabbing his suitcase. He couldn't help but sigh and smile a little sadly, "For once the act of taking this thing outside doesn't mean I have to leave you for a while..."

Amethyst eyes turned to him with a similar look. "I know what you mean... but it DOESN'T mean that this time..." his sad smile turned to a happier one, "It's just the opposite this time..."

Kaname nodded, smile turning as well, "I can't wait... I'm so happy..."

"Me too..." he turned, pulling his bag along with him, out to the back porch.

The pureblood followed him like a little puppy, setting his bag down beside Zero's and resting his chin on his shoulder from behind, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist loosely. "I do love you Zero... so much..."

Zero leaned back against him, closing his eyes a little, "I know... I love you too..." he was feeling SUPER sappy right now and couldn't say 'I love you' enough, EVER. Or do enough to show it.

Just as Kaname began to lay gentle little kisses on Zero's neck and shoulder, the sound of wind being whipped around and mechanics was heard.

The hunter groaned a little despite his excitement of this trip, those little kisses felt REALLY good. He nudged Kaname a little with his elbow when he didn't stop, "Hey, hey... the copter is here..." his voice was a little husky.

Sure enough when Kaname lifted his head, the copter was landing in the clearing. "So it is... Shall we go then?" he moved to pick up both his and Zero's bags.

"Kaname, you don't have to carry mine too..." Zero held out his hand for his bag.

"But I WANT to Zero... This trip is all about ME treating YOU like the precious precious person you are to me..." his garnet eyes were serious and loving. "Let me... Please love?"

Zero sighed a little, smiling though. "Alright, alright... as long as at some points you let ME treat YOU like my special princess?" he smirked.

The pureblood turned a little red once again. "I'm not a princess..."

The hunter chuckled, "I know, but you're MY Princess..." he walked forward toward the copter, waving to the piolet.

Kaname huffed, "Fine..." he tossed the luggage into the flying vehicle before getting in behind Zero.

Zero smiled at his mate, taking his hand after they buckled up. "You ready?"

"Are you?" he smiled back.

The hunter nodded enthusiastically. "Definately..."

And with that the copter took off... they were on their way to Italy!


	10. The Kuran Villa

Both Kaname and Zero dozed a little on each other's shoulders during the 6 hour ride to the European country. Kaname's private 'copter was small, but quiet- so there was nothing to stop them from falling asleep on occasion.

Zero was currently asleep with Kaname's arm around his waist, head nestled on his shoulder in the crook of his neck; Kaname sitting a little sideways to accommodate him. He was stroking the silver locks with a gentle touch, eyes soft and loving.

Their pilot was one of the only people Kaname trusted enough to know about their relationship that WASN'T one of the nobles in his inner circle. "He looks so peaceful sleeping like that..." the pilot commented, glancing back at them. "I still don't believe he ever hated you..."

Kaname chuckled lightly, "Sometimes even _I_ don't believe myself..." he dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on Zero's hair. "Things are so different now... I've never been this happy in all my lives combined..."

The pilot smiled, "So when are you going to pop the question? It's not illegal anymore you know..."

The brunette turned red, "A-ah.. the... question?" he acted dumb even though he knew what he was talking about.

"You know... asking him to marry you... I know you're mates and all but... that's only a vampires bond... you should make it official in the human world too..."

Kaname smiled a little, "Maybe one day... when the right moment comes across..."

The pilot smiled again, "Well we're almost there so you better wake your man up..."

Kaname blushed, "Y-yeah..." he nudged Zero a little with his shoulder gently, stroking his cheek lovingly. "Hey love, we'll be starting to pass over some pretty cool sights soon, you should see this..."

Zero stirred a little, eyes adorably bleary and voice husky with sleep- which to Kaname always sounded sexy on his love. "Huh? O-oh... okay..." he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, stretching his legs out in front of him; arms over his head and arching a little to stretch.

Kaname had to look away as to not get any ideas, "There are a few things you can see from here that are pretty nice... nothing in particular, but it's all Italy..."

The hunter smiled, looking out the window with now wider eyes, "Oh wow! Are those the Himalayans?"

The brunette nodded, "Some of them anyways... We'll be flying over Milano soon...we could make a stop in Verona if you wanted... or Venice..."

Zero thought for a moment, then shook his head; eyes lit up brightly. "I think I just want to go to the Villa..." his eyes turned a little smouldering, but only Kaname could see; they clearly red 'I_ want you...'_ despite how sleepy he'd just been.

Kaname's eyes widened a little, "Oh, okay... that's fine with me!" he smiled brightly, but his stomach was fluttering at that look in his eyes.

The hunter smirked at his mate, licking his lips a little, "So is it a big place?"

"Mmm, not really... It's about the size of the LA penthouse on the main level, and then only the bedroom and a bathroom are upstairs with a huge balcony overlooking the olive and grape orchards..." he sighed, smiling. "You know... I never really thought of it as a very special place but... I'm really excited to go with you..."

Zero blushed, "I'm sure it's beautiful Kaname..." he smiled reassuringly.

Kaname smiled back.

It was only about another hour before the 'copter hovered over a beautiful little house.

"It that it Kaname?" Zero asked, face almost pressed to the window.

The pureblood nodded. "Yes, Zero love. That would be the Kuran Villa..."

Zero's smile could have out shined the sun, "Its beautiful! It looks like just like something you'd see in the movies!"

Kaname smiled as they landed around the front of the villa on a grassy plane. He gathered up their bags, nodding to an impatient looking Zero that he could now safely get out of the 'copter.

The hunter almost leaped out and ran to the front door, with Kaname close in tow.

Zero flung open the front door, stepping inside. Then stopped and stared in awe. This place we perfect, a vision of Italian high end, but quaint. "It's beautiful..." he ran his hand over the beautiful detailing on the chair-railing. He walked in further, admiring everything.

Kaname couldn't keep the smile off his face. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He followed Zero to the kitchen, where his mate stopped dead and let out a rather girlish squeal.

"OH MY GOD! This kitchen is AMAZING!" he marvelled over the old wood stove, the pizza oven, the island, the counter tops, all of it! "I can't wait to cook in here!"

The pureblood laughed, "So I suppose that means you've forgotten ALL about ME?" he was just teasing, but as usual Zero took him seriously.

The hunter turned towards Kaname, eyes instantly worried that his lover was hurt over his zealousness over the kitchen, "No! No, of course not! Never!"

The brunette was still smiling, "It's alright love... I was just teasing you..."

Zero let out a breath, "So... can we check out the upstairs?"

Kaname nodded, "Of course..." he motioned for Zero to go ahead of him on the spiralling staircase.

The hunter walked up slowly, and when he got to the top he stopped, mouth hanging wide. The whole upstairs was the bedroom, a very large room with a canopy bed in the centre, over king sized, the sheets looked to be pure white and the canopy made of fine organza that looped and draped before falling to the floor in curtains around it. There were a couple side tables and a perfect little bench at the end of the bed. There was a grand chest of drawers with a large mirror on top, and a cozy fireplace with a small but plush looking loveseat in front of it. There was also a door leading to what he guessed was the bathroom. Along the far side it appeared to be all glass, curtains matching the bed drapes falling to the floor all along it.

"Is that wall..."

"It has what they call 'folding windows'... they all fold out to the sides to leave this area completely open... there is a really nice breeze in here when they are open, just enough to flutter the curtains... It also leads to the balcony..."

Zero looked over at him, "C-can we go out on the balcony?"

"Of course." Kaname walked over and unlocked the windows, pushing one to the side, then the other- using vampire speed as to not keep Zero waiting.

The hunter walked through the light curtains, observing how they now fluttered with a look of awe before looking out at the balcony before him. It too was furnished, with a fancy table for two and two chairs, and a swinging loveseat. But what captured Zero's attention was the beautiful view of the sunset he was getting; he walked forward to the beautiful railings, noting the decorative fountains on either side of the large open balcony.

"Kaname, this place is amazing..." he was whispering, though he didn't know why. He was looking and one of the most gorgeous sights he's ever seen, the sun dipping below the mountains, casting a warm glow over everything, creating an even more heavenly appearance for the landscape beyond the balcony.

Kaname smiled, walking up behind Zero, placing a hand on his far hip, arm wrapped around him and pulling him close to his side. "It is really beautiful... Now that I'm sharing it with you..." he rested his head on Zero's shoulder sweetly.

Zero licked his lips a little. "I want to take you right here..." it was a suggestive sentence, but his voice was soft.

The pureblood smiled, "Whatever you wish my love... I'm yours..."

Zero turned a little to face Kaname better, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You look so beautiful in the sunset baby..."


	11. To Cherish More then Anything

Chapter 11 already! XP I've been on a massive roll lately! XP don't expect it to last though... soon I am going to be starting on my 2 new cosplays and I will have minimal time for writing for 4 months (I think since this is my first 2 I am making and they aren't the simplest things), so it will be back to being posted on the 15th or so of each month...

* * *

Kaname shivered once again at the nickname his lover whispered, "Do I?"

Zero nodded, licking his lips. "Absolutely breathtaking..." he pressed his lips to Kaname's again, a hand running through his silky chocolate locks. The kiss was soft, but passionate; Zero's tongue asking for entrance by barely sweeping across his mate's lower lip.

The pureblood shuddered and parted his teeth, tongue meeting Zero's in a slow, passionate waltz. He pressed his body against his partners, hands finding their way down to grip his ass and slowly pull him into a gentle rocking against him.

The hunter let out a soft moan and kept up the pace Kaname had set for their hips, pressing Kaname back against the railing. He'd been lightly aroused ever since Kaname had given him those sweet kisses on his neck and shoulder back home, and when he'd seen Kaname in the soft glow of the sunset; he couldn't help himself.

Kaname too had been aroused since they'd shared that kiss on their bed hours ago, and had just been waiting for Zero to make the first move. He let out little whimpers and soft moans as Zero increased his rocking against him, slowly slipping his hands up Zero's shirt, breaking their kiss only to pull it over his head.

As soon as that was done, Zero reconnected their lips, fingering Kaname's shirt buttons until they came undone. The burgundy fabric slid off his smooth shoulders to rest in the crooks of his elbows, Kaname unable to take his hands off Zero for long enough to let it slip to the floor.

As gentle as Kaname wanted Zero to be now, he wanted it soon; 6 hours was a LONG time to wait for release, even if your need wasn't... pressing... so he quickly got to work on Zero's pants, button and zipper coming undone slowly and sensually, letting his fingers brush his mate's growing erection beneath the thick denim.

The hunter moaned into his lover's mouth, arching into his touch; his kiss becoming more desperate and needy, fingers dusting over the pureblood's sensitive shoulders. His mate was driving him MAD; and he LOVED it.

Kaname slowly eased Zero's pants down his hips, breaking the kiss to slide them off his legs, ending up kneeling at his lover's feet with a smirk.

Zero's heart rate picked up, his body flushing and letting out a hungry moan when Kaname suckled at his hardness through his boxers; fingers of one hand tangling in Kaname's hair, the other bracing against the railing behind Kaname to keep himself from falling.

The pureblood didn't stop until the fabric was soaked with saliva and pre-cum; and Zero was a shivering mess above him. When he was satisfied, he hooked his thumbs in the fabric and slipped them off his hips, standing up and licking his lips, smirking. "You taste delicious Zero, even with that fabric in the way..." his voice was dark, seductive and a little breathless.

The ex-human couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. He attacked Kaname's neck with nips and kisses, unable to hold out any longer, almost tearing into Kaname's pants and pushing them off with his underwear. He was panting and his voice was husky and low as he pulled the lube tube he knew was in Kaname's pocket from it and spoke against his skin, "I know you like it when I just take you, but I want to be gentle this time, I want to show you just how much you mean to me and how much I cherish what we have. Let me prepare you first..."

Zero's voice and words sent little shivers all over Kaname and nearly brought tears to his eyes, nodding. "Of course love... anything for you..." he hooked a leg around Zero's waist, at enough of an angle that Zero could get his fingers where he needed them. He was nuzzling his mate's jaw line adoringly, laying the softest kisses there.

The hunter shivered as well, Kaname's lips were so soft and warm on his skin and they felt like silk. "Mmmm, Kaname... That feels good..." he hummed in appreciation as he slid one lubed finger around and into Kaname's waiting heat.

His pureblood moaned against his jaw, sending more shivers through them both and Kaname instantly rocked back on the finger, inadvertently rubbing their arousals together making them both moan this time. "Oh god Z-zero... M-more!" it felt so good to be cared for like this, as much as he loved it when Zero was rough, he could FEEL the love radiating off his mate right now; and his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his chest. He loved this man, so much; he'd never be whole again if he lost him- if he even LIVED through losing him; which he knew he wouldn't.

Zero seemed to sense his lover's thoughts, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he prepped him gently, two fingers working, and then three. "I love you so much Kaname... I'm so glad you're mine, I'm so happy to be yours..."

Kaname was in tears, but they were good tears, happy tears. His breath was hitching with moans as Zero worked his insides so lovingly, and he was delirious with pleasure and joy. He couldn't help but groan when Zero pulled those ever talented (especially considering how very little he used them) fingers from his body; whether it was in loss or anticipation he didn't know. Maybe it was both?

The hunter carefully turned his mate around, bending him over the railing just slightly. "The sun's almost completely set..." he commented off hand as he trailed loving, sweet kisses down his mate's spine and across his shoulders; lubing himself up.

Kaname nodded, unable to say anything. He was breathless from all the emotion he was feeling and his heart was so full he thought it would burst if Zero loved him any better.

Slowly Zero pushed himself inside of Kaname, using a gentleness that almost surprised them both if it wasn't too busy leaving them both completely and utterly breathless and turning their minds to mush. He slowly rocked inside his partner, wrapping his arms around him tightly, face buried between Kaname's shoulder blades.

The pureblood was trembling so sweetly in his mate's arms, moaning and whimpering in the softest, sweetest tones. One arm that had been supporting him on the railing moved to lay with Zero's on his abdomen, gripping his hand tightly.

They rocked together like that for what seemed a pleasurable eternity, soft noises and loving words whispering through the air around them. Zero had kissed nearly every inch of skin available to him, holding his mate tight as he was, he adored Kaname; worshipped him, and held him like he'd never let go- and figuratively, he never would.

One hit to Kaname's prostate send him off the edge, crying Zero's name in a sweet, moany whimper. His entire body trembled and tightened before he shot his seed onto the concrete floor.

That clenching, hot, hot heat and Kaname's pleasured cry sent Zero over with him, pulling Kaname tight and close to his chest and whispering his name in a deep and husky tone, voice catching and breathless.

The pureblood fell to his knees, Zero following, slipping out slowly. Zero pulled him tight against his chest, sitting back. Kaname turned sideways in his lap, enough to press his lips to his love's, the kiss gentle and loving and just... perfect.

When Kaname pulled back to look into his mate's eyes, he decided he was right in what he wanted to give Zero for their anniversary. He smiled, leaning his forehead on Zero's. "I love you..."

Zero stroked the pureblood's cheek, smiling back, "I love you too baby... More then anything..."


	12. Authors Note

I'm sorry to everyone waiting for a new chapter of 'Life After the End', I know I promised it would be out for June, and its now July... I promise I HAVE been working on it, but looking back at what I've written, it SUCKS... I have no idea what's wrong with me that I can't write more... I'm trying, I'm REALLY trying to get it up for the 15th (3 days from now) but I'm having a lot of trouble with it, very little inspiration... I might post the crap I just wrote just so I dont feel so bad about not updating in FOREVER...


End file.
